Yarobe
CAUTION This article may contain material that may be considered Not Safe for Work (NSFW). ''' '''Viewer discretion is advised. ' ' Yarobes (Homo camelus) are a species of humanoid inhabiting an area near the equator of Narobed, called Yarobia. Yarobes are similar to humans in their bodies, but have the head of a camel and a short trunk. They are closely related to the Doggär Slugs, Llalobes and Moorunks, and like them, are descended from the species known as the Yarobieys. Physical Appearance The average height for a yarobe is 12 feet tall, although they can reach heights of up to 14 feet, and are known to be occasionally larger still. They have a thick physique, with a large weight to height ratio. They possess a hump-like feature on their backs, and have cloven hoofed feet, with 3 large front toes and 1 back toe. The face of the Yarobe closely resembles that of a Bactrian camel, except that instead of a nose a short, thick trunk is in its place. Fur is especially thick around the top of the head, the chin, and between the nose and eyes. The skin of a yarobe is light to moderate brown, with leather-like properties. It is covered in a coat of thin, golden brown fur which is known to have light reflecting capabilities. As the Yarobe ages, their fur grows longer and their skin becomes increasingly thick and gnarled, until it is almost like tree bark. Yarobes, as herbivores, have very large, complex digestive systems so they can digest plant material. They have 2 livers, 1 large and 1 small, although the reason for this is unknown. The heart and lungs are proportionately similar to that of humans, although the lives of the physically hard working yarobes have increased their efficiency dromatically. The skeletal system of a yarobe is much larger and heavier than that of a person, even for their size as the gravity of Naroebed is noticably higher than that of Earth. To compensate for the increased gravity and weight of their bones, yarobes have a complex musculature system which grows efficiently and close to the skeleton in order to provide extra support and strength. No yarobe is known to have perished of old age, and some yarobes are thought to be many thousands of years old. Nomenclature Yarobes are easily categorised by the number of humps and trunks that they bear. A Höckerüssel has one hump and one trunk; a Doppelhöckerüssel has two humps and one trunk; a Höckerdoppelrüssel has one hump and two trunks; a Doppelhöckerdoppelrüssel has two trunks and two humps. Höckerüssels and Höckerdoppelrüssel are collectively known as dromedares. Doppelhöckerüssels and Doppelhöckerdoppelrüssels are collektively known as trampeltiers. Occasionally, a Yarobe may be born with (or become the victim of circumstances resulting in) no humps (elefant), no trunks (kamel) or neither humps nor trunks (wegschnecke). Psychology Yarobes are of similar intelligence to a human. They are patient, very pragmatic, slow speaking, and have a bad habit of stating the obvious which has led many to mistake them as stupid . Another typical stereotype of Yarobes is that they are lazy, which is also false. Yarobes have a natural affinity for craft and mechanisms, and are able to create mechanical items beyond the scope of any human engineer, simply due to their patient and practical way of thinking. Yarobes, unlike humans, do not have the ability to feel any negative emotions (which is a major benefit in some situations). Spirituality The Yarobes, along with the Doggär-slugs, worship a number of Gods and Godesses, each with distinct characteristics. Their are many different forms of worship, that range from monastic living to building monuments. It is unknown whether these Deities exist, or if they do, what form it is in, but what is very real is the sorcery that Yarobes (and Doggär-slugs) perform, commonly known as "Majeek". Majeek normally occurs as the physical manifestation of a yarobe's willpower and is used in the manipulation of the elements. Majeek often combines this power with mundane illusionist practices and alchemey to emphasise and strengthen the power of basic environment manipulation. As of the 18th Age Census, statistics show that Yarobic society overwhelmingly worships the Trunk Master over lesser deities, such as Jew Runk. History "Nevertheless these shall ye not eat of them that only chew the cud, or of them that only part the hoof: the Yarobe, because he cheweth the cud but parteth not the hoof, he is unclean unto you" : ~ Quote from Merdoca Beriham IV, Emperor of Doggär Slug during the 5th age. Yarobic (and Doggär-Slug) history is normally measured in "Ages" which are defined by periods of culture that have obvious characteristics that distinguish them from other periods. Most Ages are about 400-500 years long, although they vary often. The first Age is mesured from the Yarobeys exodus to Eggn-Slug. There have been 20 Ages so far. For the history of Yarobe Being, see ''The Story of the Four Tribes''. In Popular Culture Main article: Yarobes in Popular Culture Yarobes and Yarobia capture the hearts and imaginations of young and old, big and small, Homo Sapien and Homo Camelus alike. Category:Yarobe Category:Species of Narobed